Gaming machines, and "reel" slot machines in particular, have been an important, profitable and entertaining part of the gaming industry since its inception. The profitability of a gaming machine is partly determined by the "return" of the machine, which, from a casino's (or other operator's) perspective is typically fixed. Therefore, to increase profits, a commercial gaming machine operator usually must increase the amount of gaming activity (or "handle") its machines attract. Operators have found that increasing the attraction of and interaction with gaming machines, as well as the entertainment value of the gaming machines, increases gaming activity. Thus, operators are continually striving, and competing with one another, to increase the attraction, interactivity and entertainment value of their gaming machines, including progressive reel slot machines.
Therefore, what is desired is a method of increasing the attraction and interactivity of progressive reel slot machines to thereby increase the entertainment value and gaming activity associated with the progressive reel slot machines.